Birthday Suprise
by Kaouru
Summary: It's Tatsuhas Birthday and no one has time. But then a unexpected guest comes to visit Tatsuha. Pairings TatsuhaxRyuichi Chapter 5 Upploaded Warning: Yaoi
1. A nice suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. A sad fact  
  
'I can't believe it! It's my birthday and I'm all alone. Where is everybody? Yuki has to work until evening, he told me yesterday. But Shuichi told me he would be home at 12.00 p.m. And now it's already 12.30 p.m. and he still hasn't showen up.. Shuichi said he had a surprise for me. I really want to know what it is.' Tatsuha was lying on the couch watching TV. He stopped zapping around when he saw Sakuma-san. 'He is sooo great! He is the best singer in the world. And he's so sweet. What would I give to meet him once? But that's only a dream. Damn, he is so handsome.'  
  
Tatsuha was interrupted in his thoughts when the door bell rang. 'Oh Shuichi has finally arrived.' Tatsuha rushed to the door and opened it "Shuichi why are you so." Tatsuha stopped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He must be dreaming. "Hi. Are you Tatsuha?" Tatsuha didn't answer. He was thunderstrucked. 'This can't be true. It just can't be true.' "You are Tatsuha, right?" Tatsuha looked into bright blue eyes. Eyes he had seen a hundred times before. Everytime he stepped into his room these eyes looked at him from his wall. Tatsuha nodded. He received a big smile "My name is Sakume Ryuichi. Shuichi invited me. I hope that's o.k. It's your birthday right? Happy Birthday." Ryuichi pulled out a little present. Tatsuha took it with trembling fingers. "Hey what's wrong with you? Don't you feel well?" Ryuichi looked at him worried. He grabbed Tatsuhas hand "Lets go inside." And pulled him inside.  
  
Tatsuha still couldn't believe it, but he slowly regained. Ryuichi had made him a cup of tea. Tatsuha drank a little. "I'm really sorry. You come here to visit me and also bring a present for me and I behave like this. It's my home so I should have offered you something. Gomen nasai." "You don't have to apologize. Please smile again. You look so nice when you smile." Tatsuha blushed, he was so happy to hear that , that he smiled on his entire face. "That's better. But where is Shu-chan?" "I don't know. He wanted to be hear at 12.00 p.m. and he still hasn't showen up. At that moment the phone rang. "Hello, Uesugi Tatsuha here." "Hello Tasuha, it's Shuichi, I'm sorry but I can't make it. I have to work and it will take several hours. I'm really sorry." "Oh, I see." "We see each other later and then we will celebrate your birthday. I promise. I have to hang up now. I will see you later. Bye." Tatsuha went back to the living room. Ryuichi was sitting on the couch laughing about a TV show. "It was Shuichi. He can't make it." "Oh that's bad." He thought for a second. "Well, than only we two go out and celebrate your birthday. Where do you want to go?" "You really don't have to stay with me. I'm fine. I'm sure you have better things to do. I don't want to be a burden to you." Tatsuha became sad. His chance to spend some time with Sakuma Ryuichi was fading away. "You are no burden to me. You are a very nice guy and I would like to go out with you today. It's your birthday and no one should be alone on his birthday. Come on lets go!"  
  
They spend all day long together. Ryuichi had some free tickets for a amusement parc. They rode the rollercoasters, ate ice cream and had lots of fun together. They also took photos together. Tatsuha was very happy. 'I can't believe this. It's like a dream. Why can't I stay in this moment forever.?' In the evening they went to a karaoke bar. "Let's sing together!" Ryuichi enthusiatically yelled. He grabbed Tatsuhas wrist and wanted to go to the stage with him. "No." Tatsuha didn't get up of his seat. "I can't sing with you. You are so good. And I, I can't sing. It wouldn't be right." Ryuichi looked into Tatsuhas eyes, he took Tatsuhas hand in his own and softly pressed it. "You can sing with me." The moment seemed endless. Then Tatsuha followed him to the stage and together they sang Tatsuhas most liked Grasper song. "That was so great! Thank you. It's a real honor for me to be allowed to sing with you. It's the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you so much." "You're welcome. I had lots of fun today. And I hope you also had." "Of course." "I think we should leave now, it's already late. Shu-chan shouldn't worry about you." "O.k. Lets go."  
  
It was already dark as they left the bar. They were walking along the street talking as suddenly someone grabbed Ryuichis arm. A middle aged man was holding Ryuichi tightly holding a knife in the other hand. Tatsuha stood motionless. "One move and this sweetie here will die." The man licked along Ryuichis throat. Tatsuha looked at them, he saw the fear in Ryuichis eyes. His hole bode started to shiver. "Let him go!" The man laughed. "No way. I want to get more. He tastes great." He turned around Ryuichis face and kissed him. At that moment Tatsuha went totally out of his mind. He ran towards the man and pulled him away from Ryuichi. "Don't touch him!" he sreamed as he punched the man in the face. A wild fight began. The man hit Tatsuha in the stomach. He tried to stab Tatsuha, but Tatsuha could parry. Tatsuha hit the man hard on the had and he fell to the ground. Tatsuha was breathing fast, wiping the the blood from his cheek. Ryuichi was shocked. "Tatsuha, are you o.k.?" Tatsuha sank to his knees. "Tatsuha!" Ryuichi ran to him and proped him. "You are bleeding!" Ryuichi sreamed in horror. The last thing Tatsuha saw were Ryuichis beautiful blue eyes wide opened, filled with fear, before he lost conciousness.  
  
Slowly Tatsuha opened his eyes.'What happened? And where am I? Oh. What's this pain in my stomach?' Carefully Tatsuha palpated his stomach. A bandage? He looked around in the room. He was shocked, he was lying next to Sakuma Ryuichi. 'Oh yeah. I remember what happened. He must have brought me here after I fell unconciousness. He is so sweet when he's sleeping. He looks like a child, so innocent. I can't believe it! I'm lying in one bed with Sakuma Ryuichi!' Ryuichi opened his eyes and smiled a tortured smile at Tatsuha. "I'm glad you're awake again. You have been unconciousness for a long time. I must have fallen asleep. How are you feeling?" His eyes were filled with sorrow. "It's o.k. The wound is hurting a little bit but I'm sure it will soon be o.k. again." Tatsuha smiled. He tried to look as if he was really feeling well. He couldn't stand these sad eyes. Ryuichi turned away his head, he looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. It's all my fault." Ryuichi looked very sad. Tatsuha softly caressed his face. "It's o.k. Really. Don't be sad anymore." Ryuichi looked into Tatsuhas eyes. Slowly Tatsuhas face came closer and he felt Tasuhas warm and soft lips on his own. 


	2. Love Games

Timid Ryuichi opened his mouth. Tatsuhas tongue entered it. They played wild games with their tongues which made Ryuichi breathless. Ryuichis hand stroke along Tatsuhas breast. It was hard, full of muscles. It was seductive. Ryuichis hand slipped underneath Tatsuhas T-shirt. He pushed the T-Shirt up to Tatsuhas shoulders. He broke up the intense kissing to take a look at Tatsuhas body. He had a really good shaped body. Light golden skin, as soft as velvet. Ryuichis hands worked their way all over Tatsuhas trunk. Tatsuha closed his eyes, it felt so good. Ryuchis warm fingers sliding over his breast, his shoulder, his mouth. Ryuichi took off Tatsuhas T-Shirt.  
  
Soon he replaced his fingers by his mouth. He softly kissed Tatsuhas stomach. He wandered upwards placing kisses all over Tatsuhas trunk. He licked along Tatsuhas throat and started to conquer his mouth again. After broke up their sweet kiss. Ryuichi began to play with Tatsuhas nipples till they got hard. He licked around them , sucked at them. Ryuichis warm hand wandered downwards. He stroked along Tatsuhas thigh. To feel Ryuichis war hand there made Tatsuha gasp. Ryuichi opened Tatsuhas pants. He slowly stroke along the waist-band of Tatsuhas shorts. Very slowly his fingers made their way into Tatsuhas shorts. He began to fondle Tatsuhas penis. Tatsuha began to groan. Ryuichis warm mouth wrapped around it, his warm tongue playing with it made Tatsuha going crazy. He groaned louder. He digged his fingers in Ryuichis hair. Suddenly Ryuichi stopped. Tatsuha was shocked, he needed more. He tried to make Ryuichi continue , but Ryuichi just smiled "No, not yet. I want you. Entirely."  
  
He kissed the breathless Tatsuha. Than he took off his own pants. Now both of them were totally naked. Tatsuha looked at his body. He was bigger and stronger than you would imagine. He wanted to taste him. His skin so soft and sweet. He wanted to taste more of it. He took Ryuichis penis in his mouth and licked around it's tip. It was already hard. Ryuichi began to breath fast. He wanted Tatsuha. Now. Ryuichi took Tatsuhas head in his hands. Their eyes met, they were burning with desire. Carefully Ryuichi placed Tatsuha on his lap. Slowly he penetrated into Tatsuha. They were sitting face to face. Ryuichi began to move inside of Tatsuha. Slowly at the beginning , but they both were driven by desire. They kissed each other wildly. Both of them wanted to be realeased, a release which only the other could offer. They drove each other to the highest point of desiring. And with a sream they both were released at the same moment. Exhausted they both sank into the bed. Tatsuha fell asleep, lying in Ryuichis arms , smelling the sweet scent of his skin. 


	3. Misunderstanding

Ryuichi opened his eyes. The sund was shining, the birds were singing. This would be a beautiful day. Ryuichi looked at the boy lying in his arms. He was so sweet when he was asleep. He looked so young and innocent. 'He's only 17. What am I doing here? His brother will kill me. And what will the people say? His only 17. I'm sure it will cause him lots of trouble if people get to know that we like each other. But does he really like me? Or does he only like my fame? Perhaps he is just like all the others. I should end this up before one of us gets hurt.' Ryuichi gave a soft kiss to Tatsuha and got up out of the bed.  
  
When Tatsuha woke up he was alone in bed. He got up and looked for Ryuichi, but he only found a letter. 'Dear Tatsuha, thanks for last night, I had lots of fun. If you want to you can take a shower. I hope you haven't gotten the wrong idea about last night, it was a one shot. I could never have a relationship with a kid like you. This would be bad for my image. I'm sure you understand that. See ya' Tatsuha couldn't believe this. He turned totally pale. His fingers shivered so bad he dropped the letter. His tears fell on the letter. 'This can't be true. Why does he say such mad things? We like each other, don't we? Ryuichi isn't this superficial. He would never mean something like this. Why Ryuichi? Why?' Tatsuha grabbed his things and hurried out of the appartment. His heart was aching.  
  
'Now that my dream came true. I met Ryuichi and also spend a night with him. I never believed this would happen. And now? This can't be! Am I just a toy to him? Didn't he feel anything last night? I can't believe this. There was something in his eyes that came straight from the heart last night.'Tatsuha sank into his bed. From the walls Ryuichis green, bright eyes looked at him. Ryuichi, what does this letter mean? You don't really feel that way. Don't you?'  
  
"Ryuichi! You missed your part again! What's wrong with you? It's already the 10th time this happens today! I think we should stop, it makes no sense to go on when you're like this." Gomen Thoma." "It's o.k. I just hope it will be over tomorrow. You know that the performance will be the day after tomorrow. I hope there you will give your best again."  
  
At home Ryuichi threw his bag on the floor. His appartment was empty. He knew it would be, but somehow he hoped Tatsuha would still be there. Wanting to talk to him, convincing him of his true feelings. He thought Tatsuha was different. Not just one of his superficial fans. No letter, nothing. It seemed he was just like the rest, only wanting his body, his fame, his money. 'I was sure he is different. There was so much love in his eyes last night. Didn'the feel anything last night? Was I just a toy to him? Is he just another one of them? I can't believe this.' Sad Ryuichi layed down on his bed and watched the big, bright full moon. Ryuichi took out a piece of paper and began to write.  
  
Tatsuha stared at the moon and listened to his favourite Grasper song. 'Ryuichi, what are you thinking right now?' 


	4. Illusion

Ryuichi couldn't make one clear thought. All he could think of was Tatsuha. His bright eyes, his friendly voice.Was it real? Ryuichi finished up writing a song. Normally his mind was clear again after he wrote down his thoughts in a song. But not tonight. There was still this lovely smiling face on his mind. 'And if it really is true? If he is different? Why can't I get him out of my head? His warm lips on mine. I've never felt something like that before. I want to feel it again. Tatsuha, do you feel the same?' Ryuichi began wandering around in his appartment. He stepped onto a piece of paper. It was the letter he had wrote Tatsuha the day before. "What's this? The words are blurred. How could water get onto it? Oh no! This can't be! This means, he cried. Because of me. I hurt his feelings. But he has feelings for me! He really likes me! Oh Tatsuha! I need to talk to him as fast as possible. I have to explain it to him. I hope he will forgive me. I made him cry, I'm so sorry Tatsuha. Please forgive me.' Ryuichi went to the phone and called Tatsuha. He let the phone ring about 20 times, but no one picked up. He tried it again and again , but there was no response.  
  
The next day he went to Shuichi. "Ohayo Shuichi! How are you?" "Ohayo! I'm fine. And yourself? You're surely going to the rehersal for tomorrow,ne? I would love to play at such a big festival once." "I'm sure you will. Shuichi , do you know why Tatsuha doesn't answer the phone?" "No I don't know. He locked hisself up in his appartment and doesn#t want to talk to anyone or see anyone. I would really like to know what happened. The last time I spoke to him he didn't sound well. He is very hurt and sad and I don't know why. I'm really worried about him." At that moment Thoma showed up "Shuichi! Hurry up. Everybodys waiting for you!" "Gomen. Well I have to go. We'll see each other later." Shuichi ran off. Thoma followed him. Ryuichi thought for a moment. "Thoma wait! I have to talk to you."  
  
Tatsuha was watching TV waiting for Nittle Grasper to perform. 'But why do I watch this? Ryuichi , the man who had been the center of my life for so many years. Why do I still want to see him after he told me that I don't mean anything to him? Why do I want to hear him sing, when I know it isn't for me?' "And here are 'Nittle Grasper' with their new song 'Illusion'!" a voice in the TV yelled. Tatsuha looked at the TV. Ryuichi looked the same as always, bright and shining. His clear green eyes, but there was a different look on them tonight. 'Tatsuha, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.' Ryuichi opened his eyes and began to sing.  
  
// I'm sitting here , in the middle of the night,  
  
Thinking of you, my hands shivering by desire,  
  
What happened?  
  
I've never felt somethin like this before.  
  
The thought of you sets me on fire,  
  
Your touch burns me from inside,  
  
You are like poison to me, poison running through my venes  
  
This fire in your eyes, was it a lie?  
  
Did I see something that wasn't there?  
  
This feeling that struck me when your lips touched mine  
  
Did I feel something you didn't feel?  
  
The pain in my heart, now that I know  
  
Was everything just an illusion?  
  
Than give it back to me!  
  
My hearts beating against my breast,  
  
Where are you? I need you next to me  
  
Wanting you by my side, it tears me apart  
  
Missing your smile and longing for your touch  
  
Where are you? Why aren't you by my side?  
  
Holding my close, making me feel safe  
  
Why don't you come to me? I'm waiting  
  
This fire in your eyes, was it a lie?  
  
Did I see something that wasn't there?  
  
This feeling that struck me when your lips touched mine  
  
Did I feel something you didn't feel?  
  
The pain in my heart, now that I know  
  
Was everything just an illusion?  
  
Than give it back to me!  
  
Can an illusion turn into truth?  
  
Can we make it happen? //  
  
"I really have to say theat I've never heard you sing better than today.You wrote a real great song. I'm sure we will be on top of the charts in two days." Thoma smiled satisfied as he left. Ryuichi packed his things and slowly walked home. He enjoyed the cool air and the quietness around him. He watched the moon which was golden and bright. When Ryuichi walked up the stairs to his appartment he stopped. Tatsuha was standing in front of his appartment. "Tatsuha? What are you doing here?" Tatsuha determinde eyes looked at him. "I have to talk to you. I watched your performance at the music festival. I've heard your song and to me it seemed you wanted to tell me something with it. And now I'm here to get to know if I'm right." Ryuichi watched Tatsuha 'It must have been hard for him to come here. He is so sweet.' "You are right. Ive tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. I hoped you'll hear the song. What I wanted to say is that I am sorry. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me that I hurt so much." Ryuichi made a step towards Tatsuha. He softly stroke Tatsuhas hair. "I thought your feelings weren't true and that you just wanted me because of my fame and my money. Now I know that I was wrong. I didn't want to get hurt again. And instead of getting hurt I've hurt you. And I am sorry for this. Please forgive me." They looked into each others eyes. Tatsuhas fingers enclosed Ryuichis fingers which still laid on his cheek. "It's o.k. Don't worry about it anymore." And they kissed each other in the light of the bright shining moon. 


	5. Could it be love

After they broke up their kiss they looked into each others eyes. They were glowing by happiness. Both of them were so happy to be together again. Ryuichi took Tatsuhas hand and walked towards the door. Tatsuha willingly followed him. Inside they went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Ryuichi hadn't switched on the light. They needed no light, they needed nothing beside each other. They softly kissed in the dark, both of them enjoying it to the fullest. They kissed until both of them were breathless. But they kept on holding hands. Not letting the other slip away again. Ryuichi layed his head onto Tatsuhas breast, hearing his heart beating right under his ear. It was beating for him. Ryuichi smiled in the dark.  
  
Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Ryuichi and began to stroke his hair. He still couldn't believe how everything worked out. "Did you write the song for me?" Tatsuha shyly asked. "Yes. I was very confused because I couldn't get you out of my head. And so I just wrote down my feelings." "I can't believe this! The great Sakuma Ryuichi wrote a song for me! I must be dreaming!" "I promise you, you are not dreaming. And that's the best thing about it." Ryuichi gave an enthusiastic kiss to Tatsuha to show him what he meant. "And there is nothing great about me writing a song." "Of course it is! The song is so wonderful and you singing it is just beautiful. And that you wrote it for me is the greatest thing in the world! It's just unbelievable."  
  
"Believe in it my sweethaert. My feelings are true. They are coming straight from my heart." "Now I know that. And I am too happy to express it. It's really unbelievable that you feel for me. I could have never imagined or even hoped for it. I've been admireing you for a very long time. And I felt for you since the moment I first heard you sing. There was always such a sad look in your eyes. But not tonight!I hope you will never have that sad look in your eyes again. I will do anything to make you happy. And as long as you are by my side you will always be safe. I will protect you." Ryuichi pressed Tatsuhas hand a little bit harder. "You don't have to do anything to make me happy. Just be here with me, that's enough." Tatsuhas warm lips covered his own. Ryuichi felt this strong feeling inside of him again. His heart was beating. What was that? He never felt something like this before. 'Could it be love?'  
  
They layed like this for a long time. Not talking, not moving , just holding each other in their arms. Enjoying them being near. Tatsuha had closed his eyes, fully enjoing having Ryuichi next to him. When he fell asleep he was wrapped up in his biggest dreams arms. 


End file.
